


Любимый клиент

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, wtffootball2019lvl6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Церемония вручения Золотого мяча всегда праздник. Правда по разным причинам. Но иногда хочется, чтобы она закончилась побыстрее





	Любимый клиент

Хорошо, когда ты любимый клиент своего агента. Ещё лучше, когда твой агент — самая большая рыба в пруду. И совсем замечательно, что благодаря всему этому ты знаешь, что в этом году Золотой мяч достанется тебе, за несколько дней до церемонии.

Криштиану Роналду улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале: идеально. Даже слишком. Он потеребил губу, задумчиво разглядывая созданный образ. Слишком глянцевый. Кукольный. Ненастоящий. Усмехнулся и резким движением выдернул прядку волос из скреплённой гелем причёски. Да. Так гораздо лучше. Теперь можно и отправляться. Сегодня он — король.

Вспышки десятков, а то и сотен камер, гомон спешащих задать вопрос журналистов. Вот интересно, он же всё равно не ответит, так чего они каждый раз кидаются? Надежда умирает последней? Криштиану приветственно поднял руку, подставляясь под камеры, медленно обвёл собравшихся взглядом, задерживаясь на одно-два мгновения, чтобы дать возможность сделать снимок. Хотя очень хотелось пролететь по дорожке сломя голову, со всей своей скоростью. Криштиану соскучился. Очень соскучился. Они не виделись с последнего Классико. Невыносимо долго.  
Лео.

Чёртова церемония. Вместо того, чтобы броситься вперёд, подхватить в объятия, Криштиану вынужден скалиться в улыбке и касаться в одном жалком рукопожатии. Ладонь Лео едва заметно подрагивала и сжимала руку Криштиану чуть слабее, чем обычно. Криштиану сжал сильнее и отпустил, позволив пальцам скользнуть лёгким поглаживанием. Проклятье. Лео же не знает. Извёлся наверное. Он же терпеть ненавидит всю эту мишуру. Правда, излишнюю заботу он тоже не любит и бесится, когда Криштиану ведёт себя покровительственно. И непременно бы обиделся, стоило поделиться с ним сведениями от Жорже.

Криштиану вздохнул и с тревогой отметил залёгшие под глазами тени, нервные дёрганные движения, усталый взгляд. Всё ощущение праздника испарилось. Теперь страстно хотелось, чтобы церемония побыстрее закончилась, сбежать в отель, прихватив с собой Лео, чтобы укрыться от этой толпы. У них будет два дня. Целых два дня! Роскошество!

Регламент церемонии раскидал их в разные стороны, но Криштиану поминутно выискивал Лео в толпе: раз уж нельзя быть рядом, так хоть взглядом поддержать. И заодно полюбоваться. Лео украдкой потёр лоб, и у Криштиану резко вспотели ладони. Твою же мать! О мигренях Лео не знал почти никто, кроме врачей Барсы, конечно же. Ну и вот Криштиану. Впрочем, он бы тоже не знал: Лео не любил грузить своими проблемами окружающих, а тем более тех, кто ему дорог, но как-то приступ накрыл его прямо на свидании. Свидание оказалось безнадёжно испорчено, но кошмаром стало совсем не это. Видеть мучающегося Лео и не иметь возможности ему помочь — Криштиану до сих передёргивало, стоило вспомнить ощущение той беспомощности и никчёмности: зачем он нужен со всеми своими трофеями, деньгами и славой, если не способен обеспечить любимому человеку даже одну минуту без боли?

Он поймал взгляд Лео. Тот дёрнул плечом и криво улыбнулся. Всё понятно: будет терпеть, пока не свалится от боли. Криштиану выругался сквозь зубы: хуже места и времени не придумать. Толпы народу, напряжение: Лео не самый компанейский парень, вспышки камер, яркий свет, гул, резкие звуки. Да от такого у кого угодно голова разболится, а для мигрени просто раздолье. Беспомощность. Криштиану ненавидел беспомощность. Но сейчас он совершенно бесполезен и ничегошеньки не может сделать, чтобы помочь Лео. Единственный выход — свалить отсюда, но это будет карьерным самоубийством. Лео не позволит. Стоп. Как раз Лео-то вполне может свалить. Он лауреат, но не победитель, так что ему совсем не обязательно присутствовать и мучиться. Криштиану оскалился в сторону очередного фотографа, матерясь про себя: кого он обманывает? Стоит Лео свалить с церемонии, и его смешают с грязью и прополоскают во всех подконотрольных ФИФА и УЕФА СМИ. Криштиану хотелось орать. Разбить что-нибудь. Дать в морду вот этому вот напыщенному болвану. Криштиану улыбнулся и пожал руку представителю спонсора, подставляясь под дуло фотоаппарата. В голову пришла совершенно идиотская идея, и, как всякая глупость, она вполне может оказаться действенной. Он пробился к Лео через заслон из журналистов.

— Прошу прощения, — Криштиану улыбнулся самой ослепительной из своих дежурных улыбок. — Но нас зовут на репетицию и очень ругаются. Обещаю, я верну его целым и невредимым. Пойдём, — он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Лео, едва тот подал ему свою.

— Рон? Какая репетиция? — Лео притормозил и подёргал Криштиану за руку.

— Никакой. Я просто хотел увести тебя оттуда.

— Боссам это не понравится, — Лео нахмурился. — Ни твоим, ни моим. Это часть нашей работы.

— Знаю, — Криштиану втянул Лео в ближайшую скрытую портьерой нишу. — Иди ко мне.

— Рон, — Лео прижался всем телом, позволяя себя обнять и обнимая в ответ. — Я тоже соскучился, но нужно подождать до вечера. Ты же сам всё понимаешь.

— Помолчи, — Криштиану осторожно взъерошил короткий ёжик волос у Лео на затылке. — Болит?

Лео вздрогнул и отпрянул.

— Как ты?..

— Того раза в Дубае мне хватило. Я теперь вообще эксперт по мигрени, поставлю диагноз хоть по фотографии, хоть по аватарке в интернете. Я серьёзно спрашиваю, — Криштиану взял лицо Лео в ладони и заглянул в глаза.

Лео вздохнул: портьера отрезала их от яркого освещения, оставив только рассеянный свет, пробивающийся сверху и снизу, и такое освещение переносить ему было заметно легче. Во всяком случае, часть собравшихся у глаз морщинок разгладилась, да и взгляд немного просветлел. Криштиану погладил пальцами виски Лео, стараясь нажимать как можно мягче.

— Послушай. Я не собираюсь саботировать церемонию и даже не стану заставлять это сделать тебя. Но на полчасика мы от этих упырей сбежать можем. Дай мне полчаса. Пожалуйста.

Лео снова вздохнул и прильнул к Криштиану, спрятав лицо у него на груди.

— Если бы ты знал, как я хочу дать тебе не просто полчаса, а всё время мира, — едва слышно пробормотал он.

Криштиану вздрогнул и прижал Лео к себе, погладив по спине. Мышцы под ладонями немного подрагивали, и у Криштиану неприятно похолодело в животе: если уже дошло до судорог, то дело совсем плохо.

— Идём, — он решительно подхватил Лео под локоть и увлёк за собой: одним из условий его участия в таких церемониях Жорже всегда указывает безопасный коридор до комнаты отдыха. Вот и пришло время им воспользоваться.

— Прошу прощения, дамы и господа, нас позвали на репетицию. Вы же знаете этих режиссёров: тираны, — Криштиану улыбался, подставлялся под объективы, не прекращая двигаться в сторону двери с охранником. Шкафоподобный тип с лицом, от которого любой кирпич сбежит в ужасе, и взглядом рептилии изобразил улыбку, открывая дверь для единственного, кто имел право через неё пройти. Несколько особо ретивых акул пера рванулись следом. Охранник, не меняя выражения лица, демонстративно сунул пальцы за пояс, расставив локти по сторонам. Криштиану, уже втолкнувший Лео в дверь, обернулся, и его передёрнуло даже от профиля: немигающий холодный взгляд в сочетании с позой превратил улыбку в оскал — журналисты затормозили, неуверенно замялись и побрели искать других жертв. Чудесно! Надо не забыть поблагодарить охранника. Может, ему часы подарить?

Криштиану поставил себе мысленную зарубку и выбросил из головы всё, кроме по-настоящему важного: Лео.

Конечно, у Лео тоже есть своя комната. Но Жорже Мендеша в агентах у Лео нет, поэтому ни коридора, ни охранника ему никто не организовал. Хотя Лео это нужнее, чем Криштиану. Жаль, что нельзя попросить Жорже: уж чего-чего, а давать хитрому жадному пройдохе дополнительный рычаг давления на себя Криштиану не собирался. Нет-нет, никто не должен знать, насколько ему дорог Лионель Месси. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Криштиану прислонил карту-ключ к считывателю замка и, войдя в комнату, сразу приглушил свет, прежде чем впустил Лео.

— Проходи, — он взял Лео за плечи и втянул за собой в комнату, пинком закрыв дверь. Замок мягко щёлкнул, отсекая их от всего мира. Пусть и всего на полчаса.

— Давай снимем это с тебя, — Криштиану развернул Лео лицом к себе и расстегнул пуговицы смокинга. — И это тоже, — он повесил смокинг на вешалку и потянулся к ремню на брюках.

— Эй, — Лео перехватил его за запястья.

Криштиану с улыбкой посмотрел на полыхнувшие скулы, заметные даже в полумраке комнаты, а потом картинно возмутился:

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я тебе что маньяк озабоченный? Мне, знаешь ли, нравится, когда тот, с кем я любовью занимаюсь, стонет от наслаждения, а не корчится от боли.

— Прости, — Лео сник и даже вжал голову в плечи.

— Эй-эй, ты чего? — Криштиану оторвался от ремня и притянул Лео в объятия, поцеловал в висок, погладил по плечам. — Я же шучу. Прости идиота, тебе сейчас не до моего сортирного юмора. Прости, прости, прости, — он целовал лоб, скулы, шею. — Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился и ни о чём не думал. Даже о том, что брюки помнутся. Позволь мне обо всём позаботиться. Ладно?

— Я подумал, ты обиделся, — прошептал Лео.

— На тебя? — Криштиану с трудом удержался от смеха: громкий резкий звук мог причинить Лео боль. — Да ты и здоровым обидеть меня не сможешь, а уж в таком состоянии — мечтай больше!

На губах Лео появилась несмелая улыбка.

— Солнце моё, — Криштиану вздохнул и провёл рукой по голове Лео, приглаживая выбившиеся прядки. — Перестань беспокоиться. Всего на полчаса. Пожалуйста. Побудь моим Лео, а потом я верну тебя миру, обещаю.

Лео поднял на него сияющий, несмотря на сеточку полопавшихся сосудов, взгляд.

— Рон, я...

— Шшш, — Криштиану улыбнулся и приложил ладонь к губам Лео. — Не нужно. Потом всё скажешь. У нас ещё будет время после церемонии. А пока, давай сюда брюки.

Лео хмыкнул и тут же скривился, рука его вскинулась к виску, он покачнулся и всем весом опёрся на мгновенно подставленную руку Криштиану.

— Тише, тише, — Криштиану, внутренне похолодев, на мгновение сжал челюсти и медленно выдохнул: ему нужно спокойствие и собранность. Нет, Лео нужны. Лео нужна его помощь. И в этот раз он уже не так беспомощен. Чёрт, как жаль, что нельзя вызвать врача. Чёртова церемония! Да через полсекунды весь мир узнает, что Лионель Месси болен. — Ты не получал разрешение на обезболивающие? — Криштиану почти на руках донёс Лео до дивана и уложил, осторожно придерживая голову. Лео тут же свернулся в комочек, подтянул колени к груди и тихо зашипел от боли.  
Криштиану с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком и опустился на колени рядом с диваном.

— Лео?

— Ннет, я... не ожидал, — чувствовалось, что Лео старательно контролирует голос, и рука Криштиану против воли вжалась в грудь под сердцем: до чего же проще переносить собственную боль.  
— Ладно. Постарайся расслабиться. Если получится заснуть — совсем хорошо. Не волнуйся, через полчаса я тебя разбужу, — Криштиану провёл ладонью по щеке Лео. — Я тут кое-чему научился. Позволишь попробовать?  
— Научился? Зачем?  
Криштиану нахмурился.

— А что, я по-твоему должен просто смотреть, как ты страдаешь и лить слёзы? Я не так устроен. Доктор Санчес говорит, что это может помочь. И про сон тоже он сказал.

— Рон, — Лео повернулся и посмотрел Криштиану в глаза, взгляд у него стал чужим и холодным, он уже давно не смотрел так на Криштиану. — Ты растрепал кому-то...

— Лео! — Криштиану возмущённо вскинулся. — Ты же меня знаешь. Я сказал, что моя подруга жаловалась на головную боль. По-моему, он вообще решил, что меня таким образом динамили, но платил я настоящими деньгами, и советы он давал настоящие.  
Лео поморщился и потёр лоб.

— Дай я, — Криштиану перехватил руки Лео и отвёл их в сторону, тут же положив пальцы на лоб Лео. — Ложись на спину и закрывай глаза.

— И думай об Аргентине?

— Да хоть о Барселоне, — Криштиану хмыкнул. — О чём-нибудь приятном.

— Тогда я буду думать о тебе.

Сердце Криштиану пропустило удар, он перевёл дыхание и кивнул. Сообразил, что Лео его не видит, и добавил: 

— Думай, хотя если это поможет тебе заснуть, то вряд ли мне польстит.

— Ну и зря, — слова Лео звучали немного невнятно. — Рядом с тобой спокойно. И очень хорошо спится. Я чувствую себя дома. В безопасности.

Руки Криштиану дрогнули, но пальцы продолжили двигаться по лбу к вискам, лёгкими массирующими движениями. Криштиану не зря провёл много часов, отрабатывая движения под руководством одного из лучших мануальных терапевтов Мадрида. Он не собирался снова беспомощно наблюдать, как боль пожирает его Лео.

— Можно я твоему врачу позвоню? Пусть встретит нас в отеле.

— Ладно, — Лео согласился так безропотно, что у Криштиану защипало глаза, хотя в другое время он бы порадовался такой покорности, но точно не когда Лео сдаётся под натиском боли.

— Я сейчас, — Криштиану погладил бровь Лео и метнулся в ванную: намочить полотенце холодной водой. И льда в него завернуть.  
Холодный компресс на лоб заставил Лео втянуть в себя воздух, но уже через несколько секунд он расслабился: подействовало. Хоть немного.  
Криштиану кивнул и пересел на другой край дивана, снятые с ног Лео носки отправились на пол, а руки Криштиану прошлись по ступне.

— Рон? Ты что собрался?.. — Лео явно растерялся.

Криштиану улыбнулся и размеренно начал нажимать на нужные точки.

— На ступнях очень много нервных окончаний, — процитировал он мануалиста, у которого брал уроки. — Воздействие на них ослабит симптомы. А ещё — поможет тебе расслабиться и уснуть.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Учился и занимался. Мне не привыкать. Несколько часов практики — и полезное умение в активе. Давай ты уже уснёшь, а? Не дай моим стараниям пропасть даром.

На губах Лео мелькнула улыбка, и Криштиану позволил себе облегчённо выдохнуть. Хоть не надолго. Он продолжил массаж, и уже когда перешёл на вторую ногу заметил, что дыхание у Лео стало размеренным и глубоким: он наконец заснул. Закончив, Криштиану укрыл Лео пледом и ушёл в соседнюю комнату, набирая номер барселонского врача.

— Лео? — голос с другого конца связи звучал встревоженно.

— Нет, не Лео, он спит. Доктор, у нас тут небольшая заминка. Вам же не нужны подробности?

— Пожалуй, нет. Как он?

— Спит. Я сделал, что смог, но, боюсь, без лекарств...

— Я понял. Сколько продлится церемония?

Криштиану прикинул: сама церемония, фотосессии и приём после.

— Часа три, не меньше.

— Плохо. Сможете привезти его в отель? Я буду ждать там.

— Сделаю. Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо. Лео повезло, что у него есть такой друг.

— Мне повезло больше.

Криштиану отбил звонок, вернулся к Лео и сел на пол возле дивана, опёршись на него спиной: так можно видеть Лео, слышать его дыхание. А от прикосновений удержаться сложно, но надо: нельзя, чтобы проснулся. О! Кстати, надо набрать режиссёра и попросить посадить их рядом. Если поистерить, что приходится делить внимание операторов с Месси, то точно получится. И лучше не режиссёра. Надо Жорже позвонить. В конце концов, это его работа — улаживать такие вещи. 

Хорошо, когда ты любимый клиент своего агента. Ещё лучше, когда твой агент считает тебя нарциссом истеричкой. И совсем замечательно, что благодаря этому, ты можешь помочь любимому человеку.


End file.
